As a result of frequent use of a web page, computer users may expect a particular feature in the web page (e.g., a hyperlink) to appear at a particular location. If the feature is moved to a new location, users may have difficulty finding and using the feature in its new location. Thus, there is a need to help users adjust to changes in web page features.